Scyllia
"If you can't grow a brain, don't bother helping me!!" "You're a pathetic waste of life!!" '' ''"I know garbage that helps me more in situations such as these." ~Typical, normal statements for Scyllia toward her sisters Scyllia (Originally Gwendolyn) is a witch, born to her mother as the eldest in her family, her sisters being Matilda, Lily, and Olivia. Out of all of her family members, she treats each one as much lesser beings. Normally berating them for even the tiniest mistake, and blowing everything out of proportion with them. She had a son named Corvus with her lover Zied, and left Corvus in the middle of the woods directly after his birth. She has been known to be fond of the cold, matching equaly to her rather pessimistic lifestyle, and way she chooses to inflict pain on each of her younger siblings. As a witch, Scyllia is quite adept at magic, knowing the ins and outs of necromancy, magical elements, and spatial distortions. Her specialty ending out to be ice magic though. Personality Scyllia is as cold as ice, her personality normally mean, selfish, rude, uncaring, and outright horrid to anyone around her. The only person she has ever shown any liking toward was Zied, though she doesn't speak of him so much. She's never had a good relatioship with any of her sisters or her mother and constantly berates anyone for being an idiot. (Idiots in this situations as poor people who made even the tiniest of mistakes and then her blowing everything out of proportion.) She has been shown to have the capacity to kill easily, not even turning a blind eye when she sent travelers off in the wrong direction so that they'd die for animals to feast upon. Scyllia is also quite intelligent, being able to pick up on things pretty quickly, she is able to manipulate many quite easily and can make her plans go the way she desires. Of course, she can be forgetful at times, and tends to blame that on others if he has lost something. History Scyllia may have been insignificant, a tiny being on such a large planet, and a woman who many would not care if she were dead. But in indirect ways, she had an effect on the Multiverse, mostly with the birth of her son who was also Zied's, Corvus, of whom she left out in the woods to die. She also bestrayed her family and kingdom, allowing her mother to be sealed away beyond the Multiverse by Zied. In that meantime, she had attempted to kill Olivia, her youngest sister, but was thwarted by her younger sister Lily, of whom she killed in exchange. She eventually chose to take in her younger sisters, but always mistreated them and never showed any form of compassion toward them. Powers Scyllia's abilities include all: *Tier IV Cyrokinesis *Tier II Electrokinese *Tier II Pyrokinesis *Tier IV Shadowkinesis - She can travel to other planets merely by going into shadows *Tier II Chronokinesis *Tier IV Psychokinesis *Size Manipulation *Necromancy *Spatial Distortions *Unknown Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Character Category:Neutral Evil Category:Manipulators